A Bottle Of Cold Champagne
by abbiethehufflepuff
Summary: Based on the song "Champagne" from In The Heights. A couple of weeks after Sirius' death, Tonks visits Remus to try and talk him out of his next Order mission-spying on a pack of werewolves. One-Shot.


**AN: Just a quick one-shot idea I had about one of my favorite HP couples while listening to In The Heights. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or In The Heights.**

Tonks took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders, tightening her grasp on the plastic bag in her left hand. She could do this. She could definitely do this.

She knocked on the door of the small cottage, rehearsing what she was going to say in her head. Tonks heard footsteps coming toward the door.

"Who's there?", Remus called from inside.

"It's Tonks", she replied, her voice breaking slightly. She wished Remus would skip the security questions and just open the bloody door. Her nerves were starting to overwhelm her.

Surprisingly, Remus did forgo the extra questions and opened the door. His eyebrows were already raised.

"What are you doing here?", he asked. "It's getting late."

"Well, it's not my fault that you're hiding in the middle of nowhere, is it?", Tonks retorted with a smirk. She was relieved when Remus gave her a small smile. He pointed at the bag in her hand.

"What's that?"

"A surprise."

Remus shook his head and opened the door wider, stepping out of the way. He gestured for her to enter. "Really, though", he said once the door was closed again. "What brings you here?"

"I heard about your next mission", Tonks replied, trying and failing to sound casual. "Kingsley told me what Dumbledore wants you to do."

Remus sighed. "And I suppose you don't want me to go?"

Tonks scoffed, "Bloody right I don't. It's not safe!"

"This coming from an Auror who also happens to be in the Order?"

Tonks glared at him and set the bag down on the coffee table in his small sitting room. "Remus, I'm serious. I know things have been hard lately, but that doesn't mean you can just go around throwing yourself into danger!"

"What am I supposed to do, Tonks?", Remus asked, his voice rising. "Just sit around and do nothing? Wait for the war to start again? I don't know about you, but I fully intend on doing whatever I can."

"Remus", Tonks said softly. "I think you and I both know that isn't the only reason you want to leave."

Remus looked away.

"My mum has been really upset", Tonks continued. "Since...what happened. She and Sirius only ever got along with each other in their family, you know. Have you heard from Harry?"

Remus just shook his head.

"Maybe you should write to him", the young woman suggested. "I think he could probably use the company right now. I think you could, too."

Silence.

Tonks sighed quietly and opened the bag. Remus looked at her as she pulled a bottle of champagne out of it.

"Why did you-?"

"Because _I_ happen to need some comany, too", Tonks said. "And I wasn't sure when you were leaving, but I wanted to see you before you left."

"You shouldn't have."

Tonks shook her head. "I wanted to. Now, go get some glasses."

Remus hid his smile until he was out of the room. There was something about Tonks that always made him feel...Different. It made him uncomfortable, but at the same time, he had to admit that he liked it.

About an hour later, Remus and Tonks were slightly drunk and laughing about everything.

"You know", Tonks said between sips of her drink, "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh this much."

"There really isn't much of a reason to laugh lately, is there?", Remus said with a shrug. "I can't believe it's happening again."

"Was it like this?", Tonks asked, her tone suddenly more serious. "The first time? I was pretty young when the first war ended, and my parents don't really like to talk about it."

Remus took a long drink before he answered. "Yes. It feels just like it did before, when we were in the first Order. We were just kids, Dora."

Tonks was a bit taken aback at the use of the nickname, but she didn't say anything.

"And now, after everything we went through", Remus continued. "Another generation of children have to go through it. It...it drives me mad, Dora. It really does."

"You sound like my mother", Tonks said with a small smile. "You should've heard her when I told her and Dad about joining the Order. She went on for two straight hours. I had to sneak out the window in my old room while Dad distracted her."

Remus chuckled. "How does she feel now?"

Tonks shrugged. "I think she's alright with it. She's just-you know, a mother. She worries, but she would never openly tell me not to do something like that. She learned that that wouldn't work after following me to my first day of Auror training."

"She followed you?"

"Oh, yeah. We got into quite the shouting match outside the Ministry until she finally agreed to let me go inside."

The two of them sat in a comfortable but heavy silence for what felt like another hour.

"Remus."

"Dora."

"I don't think you should go", Tonks said quietly. "I can tell that you don't want to."

"Oh?"

Tonks glared at him.

"You're right", Remus sighed. "I don't want to go. But, what can I do?"

"Oh, I don't know. Tell Dumbledore that you don't want to go?"

"It's imporant to the cause, though, Dora." Tonks was starting to like the way Remus said her name. It was a nickname that her parents and most friends called her, but the way Remus said it made her heart beat faster.

"You know", Tonks said. "Not to change the subject, but Dumbledore asked me if I would keep an eye on Harry during this next school year."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Harry won't like that."

"Dumbledore said the same thing. I told him that maybe Harry wouldn't be so against the idea if it was someone he already knew and trusted."

Remus' eyebrow didn't move.

"Remus, I think you should do it."

"Dora", Remus began.

"What? Don't you want to make sure that he's okay?"

"Of course I do! But I really don't think…"

"What, Remus?"

"I don't think it matters who it is. I'm sure he'd be just as bothered no matter who's following him."

Tonks rolled her eyes dramatically. She wanted to argue, but decided against it.

"It's getting late", Remus said with a slight yawn. "You should probably start heading home."

Tonks looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. _How long have we been talking?_

"You're probably right", Tonks said. She stood up and stretched. "You can keep the rest of the champagne."

Remus reached over and picked the bottle up. "I would, if there was any left."

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Are you apparating?", Remus asked. "Maybe you shouldn't, since we've been drinking."

"Do you think this would be my first time apparating while tipsy?", Tonks gave him a smirk. "Don't tell my parents that I said that."

Remus smiled and stood up, leading her to the door.

"Thanks", he said. Tonks gave him a confused look. "For this. I really needed it."

"I could've told you that."

Tonks surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to reach. Remus returned the embrace. When they pulled away, they stared at each other for a moment, before Tonks stood on her toes once more and kissed him.

"Dora, we can't-", Remus gently pushed her away.

Tonks' hair was now a bright pink. She bit her lip.

"I'd say I'm sorry", she said as she walked around him. She opened the door and, before she left, turned around and said,

"But I'm not. Goodnight, Remus."

Remus stood there, stunned, staring at the door after it closed behind her.

 _I need another drink._


End file.
